Currently, various types of hair cosmetic compositions for giving conditioning effects to hair are provided in consideration of sensation in use, ease of use, safety, etc. of users.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hair cosmetic composition which contains a di-long-chain cationic surfactant, a hydrophobically modified alkylcellulose, and a higher alcohol and which forms a rinse-like gel. The hair cosmetic composition disclosed in Patent Document 1 is stable over passage of time and is suitable for serving as a hair conditioner or a hair treatment. Patent Document 2 discloses a transparent or semi-transparent conditioning composition which contains a cationic surfactant, an anionic or amphoteric polymer, and an aqueous carrier and which forms a water-insoluble complex upon dilution thereof. Patent Document 3 discloses a conditioning composition which contains a cationic surfactant, an anionic or amphoteric polymer, a high-melting-point aliphatic compound, and an aqueous carrier and which forms a gel matrix. Patent Document 4 discloses a conditioning composition which contains a cationic surfactant, an anionic or amphoteric polymer, a conditioning agent, and an aqueous carrier and which forms a water-insoluble complex between the surfactant system and the polymer.
Patent Document 5 discloses a preparation which contains a di-long-chain cationic surfactant (esterquat), an oil ingredient, and a lower alcohol, which is readily spreadable upon application, and which is rapidly absorbed without remaining residues thereof. Patent Document 6 discloses a mixture of di-long-chain cationic surfactants (esterquat) having different acyl group lengths. Patent Document 7 discloses a hair-care preparation which contains a natural oil including sterol and an unsaturated fatty acid in specific amounts.
Patent Document 8 discloses an aqueous hair cosmetic composition which contains a sucrose fatty acid ester, a cationic surfactant, a silicone, ethanol, and water and which exhibits high volatility after application, and provides hair with moistness even after volatilization of the composition.
Patent Document 9 and other documents disclose a hair cosmetic composition containing a carboxyvinyl polymer or an alkyl-modified carboxyvinyl polymer, which composition assumes milky lotion or cream and is used in a leave-on manner (i.e., use without rinsing off the composition).